Neko's Love
by KanameAngel
Summary: Two neko's looking for a new home until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta
1. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Summary: Two neko's looking for a new home until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta

Neko's Love

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: New Home

Two males neko's demon running in the forest running from a snake demon named Orochimaru who was after the youngest neko who was trying to keep up with his older brother who kept on looking back to make sure his brother was following him, when they got to area where the snake demon was banished from to never returned to. Sasuke tripped over a rock fell to the ground.

"ANIKI!" the youngest neko yelled to his older brother who looked back seeing his brother on the ground.

The older neko turned around running to his brother seeing the snake demon almost near his little brother, the youngest neko tried to get up but his ankle was in pain, the older neko stopped running when he got to his little brother.

"Otouto can you run?" the oldest neko asking helping his brother stand up.

"No I sprained my ankle." The youngest neko said, the older neko picked up his little brother in bridal style started to run again with his brother in his arms, when they came to a river the oldest neko jumped over the river.

After they jumped over the river the oldest neko stopped running watching Orochimaru hiss at them knowing they got away this time, he disappeared planning his next plan to get the youngest neko.

The oldest neko watch the snake sliver away he turned to his little brother. The oldest neko had long black hair he had in a low pony tail, black cat ears and tail with pale skin with black eyes with two scars on the side of his face, the youngest neko had short black hair, black cat ears and tail with pale skin and black eyes. The oldest neko sat the youngest neko down on the ground so they could rest for a bit.

"Do you need to rest?" the older neko asked his little brother not keeping his eyes off of him making sure he was okay from the fall he took.

"Yes…" the youngest neko said looking at his older brother, looking down at his ankle seeing it was swelling up. "Itachi!" Said the youngest brother looking at his older brother.

"Yes Sasuke." Said the older neko named Itachi.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Said the youngest neko named Sasuke who was starting to have some tears coming down his cheeks.

"I don't know…let's head into town." Itachi said picking his little brother back up in bridal style. Itachi started to walk out of the forest to the nearest town.

* * *

Two males fox's demon's running from the palace getting away from their guards to have some fun out of the palaces while they look for their mates.

"Finally we can have some freedom out of the palace for awhile." Said the youngest fox looking at his older brother while, laughing.

"Yes finally free...Naruto who's that?" the oldest fox asked his little brother.

Naruto looked over to see two raven haired neko walking their way. "I don't know Kyuubi but one of them looks hurt." Said the youngest fox brother name Naruto.

"Yes the youngest neko looks hurt, let's go help them." Said the oldest fox brother named Kyuubi.

The fox's brothers walked up to the neko brothers, Itachi was still holding on to his brother. Sasuke had fell a sleep in his arms a while go, Itachi looked up when he saw two fox demons coming his way.

"Hey there I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki." Said the oldest, fox brother with a smile on his face.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said the youngest, fox brother with a smile on his face.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha this is my little brother Sasuke Uchiha." Said the oldest neko looking at, the other males.

"Do you need any help?" Kyuubi asked looking at the youngest neko in the older brothers arms.

Itachi looked at the one that spoke to him. "Yes we do." The oldest neko said while looking down at his little brother who was still a sleep in his arms.

"Come with us to the palace." Kyuubi said with a smile on his face again.

_Palace…_ Itachi thought to himself. "You're the royal fox family…" Said the oldest neko brother said out loud enough to wake up Sasuke.

"Yes we are." Said both of the, fox brothers.

"Aniki?" Said Sasuke, he looked up at his older brother.

"Yes otouto." Itachi said to the little neko in his arms.

"Who are those two?" Sasuke pointed to the two fox brothers in front of them.

"The red head is Kyuubi Uzumaki and the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki of the royal family." Itachi said to his little brother looking at him with a smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at the other two males in shock. "Nice to, meet you." Said the youngest neko.

"Nice to, meet you too Sasuke." Said Naruto with a, smile on his face. _I think I found my mate_ Naruto thought to himself while still looking at Sasuke.

"Nice to, meet you." Kyuubi said giving the youngest a smile, then he looks up to look at Itachi. _I finally found my mate_ Kyuubi thought to himself still looking at the older raven neko.

"Should we get going so I can fix my little brothers ankle." Itachi said looking at the prince's.

"Yea we should." Kyuubi said with a laugh rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands.

"I will carry Sasuke for you so you can take a breather." Naruto offered to the older Neko.

Itachi sighed knowing the blonde fox was right. "Sasuke are you okay with Naruto carrying you?" asked the older raven neko looking at his brother making sure he was okay if it.

"Yea I'm okay with it Aniki." Said Sasuke giving the, older brother a sure smile.

Itachi handed Sasuke to Naruto in bridal style, once Naruto had Sasuke secured in his arms the older neko let go of his brother. "Thank you." Itachi said to the blonde who was now holding his precious little brother.

"You're welcome." Said Naruto with a, smile on his face.

* * *

It took then only a five blocks to get to the palace, when they got there they saw their not very happy father waiting for them at the door. The king had blonde hair and blue eyes like his youngest son.

"What were you thinking of running away like that, you had me worried sick." Said the fox king Yondaime who was glaring at his son's.

"We wanted to go look for our mates." Naruto said who was still holding Sasuke in his arms, when Sasuke saw the angry king the neko moved his head into the blonde's neck.

"Next time tell me so I could at least have Kakashi watch you." Said Yondaime, then the king eyes fall on the raven neko in Naruto's arms. "Who is this Naruto?" Asked the fox king asked keeping his eyes on the neko in his son's arms.

"This is Sasuke, he's hurt." Said the youngest fox named Naruto.

"Take him to the infirmary." Said Yondaime; watching his youngest son leave with the youngest neko.

Then the king eyes fall on the oldest neko. "Who's this Kyuubi?" Asked Yondaime; looking at his oldest son.

"This is Itachi Sasuke's older brother." Said Kyuubi; looking at his father.

"Do they need a place to stay?" Yondaime asked his oldest son.

"Yes they do, can they stay here with us?" Kyuubi asked giving his father the puppy dog eyes.

The king fox sighed knowing him it was the right thing to do. "Yes they can stay here." Said Yondaime; with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Said Itachi with his head bowed down.

"Your welcome, let's go to the infirmary." Yonaime said with a smile on his face.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you like it so far I thought this sound cute story for NaruSasu story. Go to my profile take my new poll thank you.


	2. Sasuke's Flash Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter I had a really bad writer's block. I hope you all like this chapter again sorry for the long wait.

Summary: Two neko's looking for a new home until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta

Neko's Love

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: Sasuke Flashbacks

Sasuke was in the infirmary room in bed with his brother who was sitting next to him in a chair that was next to his bed; he started to think back what the royal doctor told him and his brother.

Flash Back

"_You only have a sprained ankle but stay off of it for a week." The royal doctor said looking at the youngest neko, and then he looked at the older neko. "Make sure he stays in bed for a week I will tell the king and the prince's." He said looking at Itachi before leaving the room._

_Once the doctor left the room Sasuke tried to get up but Itachi pushed him back on the bed making him lay back down on the bed, the youngest neko gave his aniki a glare saying he can do what he wanted._

"_Sasuke you heard what the doctor said stay in bed for a week." Itachi said giving his brother the Uchiha glare._

_Sasuke pouted then turned his head away not looking at his brother lying down decided to take a nap._

End Of Flash Back

Sasuke turned over to look at his brother who was looking at him with worried eyes. "Aniki." The youngest neko said looking at his brother.

"Yes what is it?" Itachi asked looking at his little brother who looked really worried.

"What are we going to do if that snake demon finds us?" Sasuke asked looking at his older brother.

Itachi sighed. "We will have to tell our new friends so they can help us."

"Are you sure they will help us?"

"Yes otouto I'm sure they will help us." Itachi said with a sigh while rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke sighed turning his head to the window looking out to the outside world he has not seen in three days since he been in the infirmary.

Flash Back

_Sasuke was trying to a nap when he heard the door open, he opened his eyes to see who came in, he sees the blonde male he who help him and his brother. Sasuke watch the blonde walk up to the bed he was in, to the chair next to his bed._

"_Hey there are you feeling any better?" the blonde asked the little neko while he sat down in the chair next to the bed._

"_I feel a little better, my ankle still hurts." Sasuke said looking at him trying to remember what his name was. "I feel bad about not remembering your name." he said blushing turning his head to the window._

_The blonde laugh a little. "Glad you feel better." He said, "Its okay I understand my name is Naruto."_

_Sasuke blushed a little turning his head back to look at the other man again._

End of Flash Back

Sasuke smiled remembering that moment._ I think I'm falling in love _Sasuke thought to himself.

End of chapter

* * *

Next chapter coming soon, sorry for the shortness of this chapter like I said I have writers block right now I'm lucky that I got this done. Check my profile for updates and news to see what is going on to find out why you are not getting any new chapters. Thank you for reading I hope you like this chapter. I am hoping the next chapter will be longer then this.


	3. New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Author's note: Sorry again for the late chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: Two neko's looking for a new home until they meet the royal fox family of the demon kingdom takes them in. Will they find love? Read and find out. NaruSasu KyuuIta

Neko's Love

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: New Day

Sasuke was now waiting for his brother to get back into the infirmary room with their lunches that the royal chief made for them he started to sigh, thinking of the man that helped him and his brother. _What am I going to do one minute I like the blond and then the next he annoys me_ the youngest neko thought to him self. He sighed again when he heard the door open in the infirmary hoping it was his older brother with their lunches.

He turned his head to see it was not his brother only the blond. "Hey." Naruto said giving him a smile hoping he would return it.

"Hey." Sasuke said laying his head back on the pillow. "What do you want?" the black neko asked looking into the blue eyes that was pulling him in.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke black eyes.

"I'm doing better I just wish I could leave the room to get some fresh air." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded his head. "I could help you outside so you could get some fresh air if you want me to?" the blond neko asked.

Before Sasuke could answer the question Itachi came into the room with their lunches.

"Oh Naruto you are here." The older black neko said looking at the young prince neko.

"Yea I came to see how Sasuke was doing." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Itachi walked around to the other side of the bed that held his little brother handing him his lunch. "Thank you Aniki." Sasuke said with a smile on his face started to eat the sandwich that was on his plate.

"Your welcome otouto," Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Sasuke remember if you want me to take you outside for fresh air all you have to do is ask me." Naruto said before walking out of the room leaving the two ravens alone.

Sasuke had a blush on his face looking at the door way. "What was that all about otouto?" Itachi asked seeing blush on his little brother's face.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "He offered to take me outside so could get some fresh air." The youngest black neko said.

* * *

Kyuubi was walking down the palace hallways looking for his father to talk to him about something very important he finally found him in his office room where he usually does all his paper work.

Kyuubi walked up to his father who looked up when he heard someone walking up to him.

"Kyuubi what's wrong" Minato asked looking at his oldest son.

"I was wondering if you were really going to let the Uchiha's live with us." Kyuubi asked hoping what his father said when they first came here was true.

"Of course I meant what I said." Minato said not happy that his son didn't believe what he said in the first place.

"Good." Kyuubi said with a smile on his face.

"I knew their parents and I promised them if they were in trouble to help them." Minato told his son.

"What?" Kyuubi shouted out loud.

Minato sighed rubbing his forehead. "Yes I really did know their parents when they were alive." He said. "Your mother was really good friends with their mother." The oldest blond said.

"Why didn't you tell us when you saw them?" Kyuubi asked in shock.

"I didn't know how to tell you that." Mianto said.

"I understand." Kyuubi said leaving the room. "See you at dinner dad." He said leaving the room.

"See you at dinner too." Minato said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Kyuubi walked down the hallways looking for his brother when he finally found him in the living room. He smiled when he saw Naruto cuddling with his little stuffed fox animal.

Naruto looked over when he heard his brother walking up to him. "Hey Kyuubi." He said with a grin on his face.

Kyuubi smiled as he took a seat next to his brother. "Hey I have something interesting to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" Naruto he asked.

To be continued

Sorry for the very long wait I had a problem writing this chapter but I finally got it done and also I will start updating all my stories at least once a week so stay tuned. Also I hope you like the chapter.

Please review my story it really does help keep me motive to write this story thank you. P.S the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
